


Postcard

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: I mean...it's a drabble. Does it really need a summary?





	Postcard

No one could figure out how they knew where to mail the postcard Rick Koenig handed to Mack at one morning briefing. 

“Oh my God,” he said after reading it, before handing it to Simmons.

The picture was adorable. Simmons smiled and turned it over to read. 

_First name from L’s uncle, middle name was my mother’s maiden name: Owen Shaw ~~H.~~ ~~M.~~ ~~H.~~ ~~M.~~ ~~H.~~ GODDAMNIT LANCE! **M.**_

“Oh my God,” Fitz said, reading over her shoulder. “This explains so much.”

Simmons sighed. “You can’t blame all his bad traits on their genes. We have to take some responsibility.”


End file.
